Weekly Idol/Episode 377
Synopsis Warning! Spoilers Ahead! For this episode, the fans of Weekly Idol were allowed to vote and pick which group they wanted to appear on the show. The third most popular was Fromis_9, who appeared with the MCs. The show starts out with introductions to Fromis_9, with each member describing their "role" in the group. There's a small interview with Gyuri, since the last time Fromis_9 appeared on Weekly Idol was during To. Day promotions, when Gyuri participated on Produce 48. The conversation then leads to the group's newest comeback, From.9, with its title track, LOVE BOMB. Jisun describes what the track means, and how it reflects the group's goals and ambitions. Fromis is then challenged by the MCs to compete in a Dance Challenge, but since the last time they were on Weekly Idol they did the X2 Speed Dance Challenge, this time they had to do the Roller Coaster Dance Challenge! If Fromis_9 completes the dance perfectly, they all would receive a special gift. The dance starts, and at first everything is going smoothly, with just a few hiccups, but then towards the end of the song Seoyeon and Saerom bump into each other, causing the group to lose the challenge. Jiwon tries to convince the MCs that it was just part of the choreography, but doesn't succeed. When the group realizes that they wouldn't be receiving the special gift, Jiheon begins to cry, causing the MCs to feel bad and give the girls the gift anyways, which was a custom Weekly Idol blanket for every member. The girls are then confronted with another prize, MC Lee's Korean beef! In order to eat the beef, the girls must win at several different games and puzzles. First, the girls are randomly split into teams. The blue team (Saerom, Jiwon, and Gyuri, the pink team (Seoyeon, Hayoung, and Chaeyoung), and the yellow team (Jisun, Jiheon, and Nagyung). Each team member must go against the other members of the team for a slice of the beef. First is the pink team. They are challenged to replicate to the best of their ability the Morning Soap Opera juice scene, where a character is looking dead serious with orange juice pouring out of his mouth. Immediately everyone is intimidated by this challenge, except Chaeyoung, who majored in Acting and "practices this in front of the mirror daily". The members are given orange juice and a spit cup, and must play rock paper scissors to see who will go first. Hayoung loses, and must go first. She pretends to act out being surprised of the smell of the Korean beef, and is able to stay in character for a few seconds, but then beings laughing and breaks character. It is then Seoyeon's turn. She keeps an expressionless face while spitting out the orange juice, and is able to stay in character. Finally, it's Chaeyoung's turn. She attempts to perform the secne, but fails due to being unable to keep the juice in her mouth. Category:Weekly Idol